Lilly Tira
'''Lilly Tira' is an Imperial Witch, who was born in 4E 182. She is the only daughter of Agatha Tira and one of many daughters of Arik Morgan. She is a member of the Unlisted Skyrim RP's companionship and the Legend of Nirn's companionship. She appears in both RPs as the protagonist of the former and a main character in the latter, she is also mentioned in Aubeanic Reign. She also crosses over into the Brave New World canon in Brave New World: Invasion. Background Lilly was born in 4E 182, in a small cottage, hidden in a grove, just north of Skingrad in Cyrodiil. She lived here, with her mother in solitude, completely isolated from the outside world. However, not long after her eighteenth birthday, her mother, Agatha, left Lilly alone, to fend for herself. The Witch quickly found herself bored, lonely and a little frightened as she had never been truly alone before. The Imperial spent the best part of a year waiting for her mother's return but alas she was gone and so, Lilly had to build up the courage to venture outside her front door and find a new place to live, where she would be surrounded by others, who could support her, communicate with her and keep her safe from harm. The young witch travelled to the Imperial City, hoping to get a place at the Arcane University, however, she was refused a place, due to her connections with witchcraft and other 'illegal' magics. Lilly did some further research and eventually discovered that the college in Skyrim isn't as rule heavy as the university and so, she decided to head off there. However, Lilly was intercepted by the Imperial Legion and arrested for a number of crimes, most of which she was falsly accused. Skyrim Unlisted RP She was imprisoned for several days before she eventually received the news that her fine had been paid, by a mysterious benefactor. She was 'escorted' to her benefactor, where she met a group of other convicts, who were in the same situation as her. Her benefactor turned out to be a rich noble nord, who was a collector of Ayleid artifacts, who had hired several people of skill to help him find a specific item for his collection. Lilly agreed to go on the quest as it was better than going back to prison and so, she was partnered up with a Dunmer named 'Minity.' The Dunmer immediately opens up with hostilities, making it clear that she doesn't trust Lilly and that she would gladly kill her if she tried to betray her. The Two of them travel to Dragonbridge, where Minity reunited with an old friend, a nord by the name of William, it was here that Lilly met another nord, by the name of Vilja. The group set off on numerous quests and the overhanging quest of finding the artifact and apparently they parted on good terms. The Legend of Nirn Lilly returns, thirteen years later, when she hires Nish as an assistant of sorts, whilst she excavates some Dwemer ruins on Solthstiem. Her Mother intervenes and sends Nish the location of his lost friends, through the power of Dream Walking. It is on this island that Nish reunited with his friends and his sister, after being seperated from them for two years. The Imperial went back to Skyrim, leaving him in the capable hands of Eilonwyn and Manja and paying him for his services. She wasn't seen again until chapter VII, when she is summoned by the Emperor in order to help the companionship with the Dreamworld amulet. Lilly sticks with the companionship, until the very end. She heals and assists the group numerous times and helps Veneficus bring Nish back from the virge of death. After the defeat of Vidron, the Witch lingers for a month or so, deeply shaken by the price that the companionship had to pay in order to see this threat to Tamriel end. She never forgets those who she lost... Brave New World: Invasion During the Adamantine war Lilly becomes the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, there she learns of the unnatural doomsday force known as 'Landfall.' Lilly, knowing that her world is running out of time, builds a portal to a parallel version of Nirn, so that she may help prevent Landfall from taking over that universe and infecting her own. Lilly's friend and right hand, Odmund, dies during the assault as do all of her colleges and friends. She jumps through the portal and lands in the world of Brave New World, finding herself in a world that is and isn't like hers. She finds a dead soldier on the road and loots his letters off of him, she learns that something is being done about Landfall but the effort is small at best. She travels to Morthal, as instructed (in the letter) to meet them and learn more. Upon arriving at the Keep she meets Elana Indoril, who seems to be leading the effort to stop Landfall. Elana is quite impressed with Lilly's ability to repel her mind reading efforts, abilities that she has either picked up or are a natural side effect of containing both Tira and Morgan blood in her veins. She confides in Sam, Elana's associate, that she lost her friends, though Sam doesn't fully understand, she sympathizes with the Witch. Lilly is both intrigued and intimidated by the 'hounds' and returns Sam's sympathies, when she discovers that she lost friends to them. When emerging from the cave, Lilly takes a great deal of interest in the dead Clannfear-like Hounds found around the streets of Markarth, she follows Sam to Dragon Bridge, the place where she encountered Minity and Vilja, in her own universe. She finds that she is the only one that can make it across and transforms into a small bird, so that she may fit through the tiny gap inside. Lilly's powers seem to have grown and she has apparently been studying the same magics as Isis Harin and Arratius Morgan, she morphs into a crow and a sparrow and flies over a crevice and through a tiny gap in Dragon Bridge's magical barrier. This seems to impress Sam, who keeps her around after leaving Dragon Bridge to find more allies. After returning to Markarth, she, Sam and Divaak are forced to spend the night in an abandoned house to escape the hounds. Lilly does her best to distract the younger Breton from her likely death outside by telling her a little about herself and her past. Lilly proposes that the two of them set a trap for the hounds, so that she may study the creatures and learn to take their form. The Imperial leaves two traps outside, which are later claimed by Elana and brought back to her base. Whilst they were out, looking for traps, Elana goes out on an errand, where she in intercepted by a contact. The contact claims to know the location of Azarath Goris and offers an exchange for Lilly. The figure reveals herself to be a parallel version of Minity, Lilly's first friend, who had heard of the Imperial's return and hunted her down for her past crimes. Lilly is injured in the ordeal and doesn't wake up, until they are back at Elana's hideout. Her trust in Elana is somewhat shaken, due to the fact that she was willing to hand her over so easily, even if she did have a convenient change of hear. Lilly seems to distrust Elana, due to the similarities between her and her own mother. She bonds with Divaak and Sam some more as she discovers that her plan to capture one of the hounds seems to work and she begins to study it so that she may take its form. Aubeanic Reign Lilly doesn't physically appear in Aubeanic Reign but she is mentioned, numerous times, by Agatha. Her Wabbajack is a major part of the plot and it becomes Eilonwyn "Julie" Hallison II's weapon and eventual speaking aid. It is revealed that the Wabbajack in Aube Reign is actually alive, it is unknown if Lilly was aware of this or not. Agatha speaks about her as if she is alive, aluding to the possibility of her actually living to the point of Aube Reign. Given her incredibly long lifespan (compared to other Imperials) this isn't too surprising. It is hinted that the relationship between Lilly and Agatha is damaged, after Legend of Nirn. Agatha explains to Isis that the end doesn't always justify the means, saying that 'they never forget.' When Aratius fights back in his own dream, he uses a shade of Lilly to torment the Witch. Due to the exhaustion and mental fatigue of transferring her knowledge over to Isis, Agatha accidentally calls the young Imperial 'Lilly.' Agatha later has a flashback, revealing that she had contact with Lilly after Legend of Nirn, in her dorm at the College of Winterhold. It was revealed that Xeran had impregnated her, during her time spents as his prisoner and that she was carrying his baby. The Imperial finally lost her temper with her mother, going as far as to say that she hates her for failing the original companionship. She then asked her to leave and to never come back. After the flashback, Agatha is later attacked by Set Oakvale and was badly wounded, she was saved by Arik Morgan and taken back to Underland. The Witch awoke, several hours later, to find that her old apprentice had returned to her. It was here that she informed Arik that he was in fact Lilly's father, though she doesn't know this. Arik shows some anger towards her, for keeping this a secret but still finds himself curious about his daughter, who is over one hundred years old at this point. Personality Lilly starts off as shy and socially awkward, she mumbles a lot and rarely speaks, unless prompted to do so. She sometimes comes out of her shell and she has a lot more to say, when she is talking about a topic that she is familiar with (such as magic or history). She has auditory and sensory issues and can easily find herself overwhelmed in crowds. During the siege of Red Mountain, she finds herself uncomfortable, being in a crowd of shouting nords as they struggle to get inside one of the caves, causing her to get distracted and eventually knocked out. She is asexual and dislikes being touched or handled in any way that she isn't comfortable with, which is shown when Nish tries to say goodbye and ends up just patting her on the shoulder, rather than hugging her or shaking her hand. Lilly has a number of strange habits, such as chewing her finger nails and the skin around them, chewing her lips, writing her notes in a strange language (pig latin) and she is known to lack tact at times (though this isn't intentional and she often apologises, if she has done wrong). She has virtually no interest in her own appearance and so her skin on her face starts off pretty bad but it gradually improves over time as she makes more friends and has more of a reason to take care of her appearance. The Imperial finds talking to others somewhat difficult at first but her confidence grows greatly by the time of Legend of Nirn. There is quite a big difference between her nineteen and thirty two year old self. She values her friends and loyalty, greatly but she often prefers to distance herself from them and study, read or write, rather than take part in active conversation. Though she does try to initiate conversation to break the tension or to find out information about her friends/companions. Relation to the Morgan Dynasty Lilly Tira is the second youngest child of Arik Morgan, making her his direct descendant. Because her birth was kept a secret, from him and the rest of the world and as a result of this she lived most of her life unaware of her ties to the Morgans. Like all of Arik's children, Lilly inherited a fraction of his personality, his cold and aloof parts to be exact. However, this made Lilly more distant and logical, than heartless, making her a true neutral. She doesn't like to get involved in causes, unless she has a personal stake in them. She does step up for her allies, friends or anyone who truly needs her help, however but prefers to let others handle it for her. Lilly has not yet inherited or claimed any inheritance, in relation to the Morgan Dynasty and most likely never will, unless she needs to, to use their resources. It is most likely the case that Agatha hid the truth of her father's life away from her, so that she could be protected from the politics and rivalry, that comes with the Morgan bloodline. Appearances The Unsung Heroes of the Oblivion Crisis (Mentioned in a flash-forward.) Unlisted Skyrim RP The Legend of Nirn RP (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn II The Legend of Nirn III The Legend of Nirn IV The Legend of Nirn V (Flashback) The Legend of Nirn VI The Legend of Nirn VII The Legend of Nirn VIII The Legend of Nirn IX The Legend of Nirn X The Legend of Nirn XI The Legend of Nirn XII The Legend of Nirn XIII The Legend of Nirn XIV The Legend of Nirn XV The Legend of Nirn XVI The Legend of Nirn XVII The Legend of Nirn XVIII The Legend of Nirn XIX The Legend of Nirn XX The Legend of Nirn RP XXI The Legend of Nirn RP XXII The Legend of Nirn RP: Epilogue (Indirectly mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin I (Indirectly referenced.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin III (Referenced.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin IV (Indirectly referenced.) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin V (Referenced) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VI (Referenced) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin VII (Referenced) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XII (Mentioned) The Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin XVIII (Mentioned) Brave New World: Invasion part 1 Brave New World: Invasion part 2 The Aubeanic Reign Chapter III: Part I: The Unifying Principle (Mentioned) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IV: Part VI: Burdened by the kindness of crows. (Mentioned, indirectly.) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part V: The Heart's Desire (Appears as a shade, in Aratius' dream in an attempt to torment Agatha Tira.) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part V: A step up (Agatha accidentally calls Isis 'Lilly' when she pleads her to do the right thing.) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part I: Soul mates (Flashback) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter X: Part 2: War of days not passed. Trivia *Lilly is technically Lilly Tira II as she was named after her grandmother, Lilly Tira I. It is presumed that she doesn't know this... *Lilly is the first character in the LON Canon to appear in both the Legend of Nirn canon and Brave New World. She is also the first character to hop from one realm of existence to another. *She has also been the protagonist of two RPs and has appeared as a main character in three. *Lilly is not only immune to vampirism but her blood is also toxic to them, it is revealed in Reign of Chaos that Agatha shares this trait as well and that all members of the Tira family have done since Verran Tira fought against Molag Bal in the Second Era. * In pictures of Lilly her iris can be red or grey/white, this depends on whatever software/game was used and whether or not it allows red irises. It is said in Legend of Nirn that her eyes are officially red, however. Author's notes Lilly was written to be autistic. Several hints are left throughout Legend of Nirn and the unlisted RP in which she is a lot more timid and socially awkward than she is in Legend of Nirn. She slowly becomes more confident but struggles to cope in large crowds, deal with loud noises, finds herself biting her fingers and lips, when stressed or bored and has an aversion to touching. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Brave New World Category:Mages Guild Category:Bastards